Requiem For The Dead
by SithelfJen
Summary: Giles remembers the final battle with Glory has he returns to England. Ethan helps him cope.


Requiem For The Dead

By: ElfgirlJen

Rating: PG13 Character deaths. Buffy

Disclaimers: Not mine, never will be yadda, yadda, yadda.

Spoilers: Massive spoilers for The Gift . The Dark Age never happened. Season six/seven never happened

Summary: Giles remembers the final battle with Glory has he returns to England. Ethan helps him cope.

Archive:Feel free but let me know so I can visit

Music: Adagio for String in B minor by Barber. A haunting piece of music featured in Platoon.

Feedback: Make my day and send feedback, flames will used to toast smores.

Requiem For The Dead

"Attention passengers. We will be landing at Heathrow International Airport in approximately forty five minutes. Please make that you have filled out all the appropriate paperwork so you will pass through Customs quicker. It's sunny in London and..."

The rest of the pilot's words are lost on Rupert Giles who was sitting in aisle fourteen. He didn't hear the delighted murmurs from the students in back of him or the sighs of relief from the couple in front of him. The flight to England had been a complete blur has he relived the events of the last two weeks.

Past

He watched Spike charge through Glory's minions has an invisible force knocked them aside. Time seemed to slow down has the vampire ran up the stairs, and for the first time in years he prayed. Prayed to a God he had forsaken long ago. Prayed that Spike would reach Dawn in time. Prayed the his greatest fear would not come to pass. They watched in horror has Spike was thrown off the tower and landed a few metres away from the group with a sicken thud. Spike's anguished blue eyes stared at the group and blood dripped out of his mouth and his nose has he whispered one word: "Dawn." Before anyone could move, Buffy ran pass the stunned group and charged up the stairs. Giles silently slipped away and found Ben's shattered body lying on the ground.

"Can you move?"

"Need a ... a minute. She could've killed me." Ben replied staring up at the Watcher. Blood trickled down his face and leaked form his mouth.

"No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later Glory will re-emerge, and make Buffy pay for that mercy. And the world with her. Buffy knows that, and still she couldn't take a human life. She's a hero, you see. She's not like us," Giles said softly making a decision.

"Us?" Ben questioned. He could feel his wounds slowly healing and Glory stirring in the back of his mind screaming for blood. He shuddered at the images that flickered across his mind.

Giles suddenly reached down and put his hands over Ben's nose and mouth, holding them shut. Ben struggled weakly as Giles kept him still. "Not like us." He took Ben's head and with a quick jerk, snapped the young man's neck. Rupert Giles didn't look back as he walked away.

He gave a nodded to Spike, silently acknowledging that Glory was dead. He rejoined the group and they watch and waited, hoping, praying that Buffy would save Dawn. Another figure fell from the tower and landed a few metres away. Doc. There was no emotion on Xander Harris face has he grabbed a metal spike and walked over to the demon known has Doc.

"This is for Spike because no one hurts my pack mates and gets away with it," Xander growled, plunging the metal spike directly into Doc's chest ignoring the demon's hoarse scream of pain. Xander stepped back, glaring at the barely moving figure and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels out of his jacket and poured the contents over Doc. Xander smiled cruelly and held up a pack of matches. He lit a match and negligently tossed the burning matches on Doc. The demon screamed has he was engulfed in the inferno. No one said a single word to Xander has he made his way back to the group.

Panic and fear gripped Giles has he saw the air start to shimmer several metres below the tower. The portal started to grow brighter and larger. Lighting arced out, slamming into the street and several buildings and everything started to shake. Saw Anya disappear under a pile of bricks. Watched a dragon flew out of the portal and winged its way westward. He saw see two figures on the tower and suddenly, he knew what Buffy was going to do. His cry of denial was lost has Buffy threw herself off the tower, into the maelstrom of light and energy. As quickly has it started, the portal collapsed on itself and winked out of existence. It was a very long time before anyone moved, simply too stunned to move by the tragedy that had befallen them. He watched Dawn slowly stumble down the stairs and saw her collapse next to her sister body crying hysterically.

"Sir." A hand shook his shoulder and Giles jerked his mind to the present. "Sir, most of the passengers have left the plane."

"Oh. Thank you." The words left his mouth mechanically has he grabbed his carry on and slowly made his way off the plane. He passed through Customs and Immigration in a blur, and watched the luggage carousal make its endless rounds. He grabbed his two bags. Five years of living in Sunnydale and all he had to show for it were two bags. Everything else had been left behind in Sunnydale or given to Wesley Wydham-Price.

He slowly walked through the arrival gate half listening to the cheerful reunions that are taking place all around him. He dodged an elder couple cooing over their granddaughter while the proud parents looked on. Passes by the excited students while a teacher calls for order. Family embracing family not seen for many years.

"Rupert." A hand touches his arm. A man who has haunted his dreams for so many years. His salvation or his damnation stands in front of him.

"Ethan."

Ethan Rayne was stunned by the change that had taken place in his friend. Rupert seemed to have aged by ten years since the last time he had seen him. There were thick strands of grey in his hair and his face was haggard. His eyes spoke of deep grief and horror that might never heal. Rupert Giles had stared into the abyss and had seen things that no human should have ever seen and his friends in Sunnydale simply couldn't cope with Rupert's problems on their own. Harden warriors they might be, but they were still children Ethan knew that Rupert had not told them everything about the insane Hell Goddess. The hideous rituals that she had preformed on countless humans for entertainment. The worlds she had destroyed in her rage when she had found out that she could not get back home. Her true demonic visage. He pushed away it all away knowing this was not the time nor the place to discuss the events that had taken place in Sunnydale. The Chaos Sorcerer took Rupert's bags and gently guided him to his car and gestured for the Watcher to get in. No words were spoken has the English countryside flashed by and Giles drifted back to the past.

Past

Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers was officially laid to rest next to her mother, four days later, the first of two funerals. Over two hundred people had turned up at the church service; old classmates, new friends and virtual strangers coming to mourn a woman who had touched so many lives in so many different ways. Noticeable in its absence was the Watchers Council. There had been no words of condolences or sympathy to a devastated sister and Buffy's closest friends, nor to a grief stricken Watcher. Hank Summer was also absent, on his honeymoon with his newer, and younger wife.

The second funeral took place later that night, long after the sun had set. A particular mixture of humans, vampires and demons came together to mourned a sister, a good friend, a slayer and an ex-lover lost to them forever. Eulogies were spoken from the heart and soul, remembering all the good times that they all shared together and tears were wept for soul taken from them to soon.

Buffy's Last Will and Testament contained no surprises. Willow, Tara and Xander had been named Dawn's legal guardians until she came of age in three years time. Spike was named Dawn's official Protector until her magical education was complete. Buffy had left a long letter for Angel and a longer one for Rupert. It was one Buffy's last lines in her letter that had sent him back to England.

Ethan will help you.

Present

"We're here," Ethan said softly has the car stopped in front of a small thatched cottage deep within the English countryside. Rupert got out and slowly looked around, taking in the miles of open countryside dotted with a few sheep and a glimmer of blue to the south. " The house is shielded so the Council won't find us. You don't have to worry about them dropping in for an unexpected visit." Ethan Rayne would never forgive the Council overwhelming hubris for refusing to help Rupert and Buffy in their most dire hour.

Ethan ushered Rupert into the cottage. The door opened into the living room that was dominated by a fireplace, and two sofas, a small bookcase, a stereo system and a small alter dedicated to the Roman God Janus. There was no television. The kitchen was small, containing a gas oven, a new fridge and a table and two chairs. The huge bay window overlooked the backyard garden. Ethan made a light meal; tea, ham sandwich and fruit. Rupert managed to choke down some tea but refused the sandwich and the fruit. Food tasted like ashes in his mouth. Ethan frowned at the refusal but said nothing.

"I think the best thing for you right now is some sleep."

"I can't. Every time I fall asleep, I see her dying over and over again. I see Glory winning. I see them dying one by one. I see the world been sucked into Hell. I saw things that no human should ever see. I see, I see..." Rupert trailed off with a shudder, unable to articulate what he had seen. "Stay with me. Please, don't leave me." Rupert whispered taking Ethan's hand tugging the Chaos Sorcerer to him. He wrapped his arms around Ethan, holding on to him has if he was a lifeline.

Soft lips kissed Rupert's forehead tenderly. " I'll never leave you Rupert for as long as I live."

End

Please read and review


End file.
